


Struck

by peaachy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, school!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaachy/pseuds/peaachy
Summary: Jinwoo is soft, for a certain softie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their characters are based on that cliche manga style story from that vlive because why not.

To put it simply, Jinwoo is whipped.  
The guy who was said to have defeated three hundred delinquents by himself. The guy who fights for justice. The guy who all the juniors and even seniors look up to is smitten by none other than Kim Myungjun.

He didn't know how it happened either. 

Maybe it was when he first noticed the elder had this cute expression when he was really focused on something. How his eyebrows just slightly furrow and you could see a little pout on his lips.  
Perhaps it was that time when Jinwoo heard Myungjun's melodious laugh. The laugh that was probably composed by an angel. Heck, it could have even beaten one's.  
Or maybe it was the way Myungjun looks at him when he sees but a scratch on the younger and would immediately start tending to him.  
It seems he's been spoiled, even with being the youngest in his household, something about the worried expression the elder shows suddenly makes him more cautious.  
Don't get him wrong, he loves how the other treats him, he just doesn't want Myungjun to be so troubled by his carelessness.

Jinwoo didn't notice it till one day Moon Bin, the school's famous hockey player, started laughing at him and whispered 'whipped' when he came to school one day wearing a sweater rather than his usual hoodie. Jinwoo would've seriously stuffed him with all his hello kitty merch along with the photos he has of Cha Eunwoo, if only Kim Myungjun wasn't there cutely waving at him by the door on his tiptoes. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know, I cringed so hard when I was first writing this. So I didn't proofread it.  
> Plain word vomit at an ungodly hour. I apologize. Inform me about the wrongs I did.  
> I don't know what to rate this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun brings out the best in Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write long stories

Jinwoo had not been in the best mood. He's had a glare on all morning and everyone is smart enough to know that approaching him would be a very bad idea.  
Unfortunately, an innocent soul was unlucky enough to cross paths with him on that day.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't loo-" The boy's words were caught after turning to see who he had bumped into. All the colour drained from his face and Jinwoo thinks he would have fainted right there and then if the guy he was with hadn't pulled him away and ran at the opposite direction.

If you're wondering what the reason is for Jinwoo's sudden anger then it's none other than Moon Bin.  
Jinwoo wouldn't say he was jealous seeing Myungjun laughing really loudly at something the younger said because, well, that's just Myungjun. It was that Moon Bin would secretly stick his tongue out at him when he knows the elder wasn't looking while hugging him from behind. He was smart, I'll give him that. Bin also started calling them the 'Sun and Moon Couple', but of course, Myungjun would just giggle cutely at it. It really wasn't helping Jinwoo's state of mind.

He and the hockey player had been competing with each other ever since they met, over anything and everything. They would try to get on each others nerves any chance they get, but both of them still knew where to cross the line.

During lunch, Jinwoo was trying to find a way to seek revenge, but Myungjun suddenly dragged him to a table and starts feeding him. He was definitely not going to turn that opportunity down.

"Bin said you forgot to pack your lunch today-" He had that adorable pout again.  
"-so I'm here to make sure you don't starve!" He said brightly as held up a piece of kimbap in front of him.  
Jinwoo thinks it's the best he's tasted. It could also partly be the fact that Myungjun just makes anything better.  
He also only realized the situation after accepting three pieces and makes a note to thank Moon Bin later, maybe with that extra sandwich in his bag.

"If you forget your lunch again I'll have to make sure to bring extra next time." The elder said as he takes a bite of his own.  
Jinwoo didn't dislike being fed by Myungjun again. He was actually considering the idea of not bringing his lunch, though instead, he thought of a way to repay the latter.

\--

Later that day Jinwoo took Moon Bin's hockey stick from his hands and ran off looking for a certain someone while making sure he doesn't get tackled by the younger chasing him.  
Thankfully the blonde found who he was looking in time and pushed the stick on to the person's hand and ran off once more.  
He turned back and peeked round the corner just to see Moon Bin stop once he saw his hockey stick safe and sound, but froze after seeing Cha Eunwoo. From what Jinwoo could see, they both looked pretty dumbfounded and that's an especially rare sight to see on the taller.  
After about what felt like a minute or two of them stuttering words out to each other, Jinwoo decided he had enough.  
At least it was a start. He also found it kinda cute to see the two so out of character.

Jinwoo also found and apologized to the poor kid he scared while being not so inconspicuously glared at by the other kid with headphones around his neck. Minhyuk he assumed, as the taller boy screamed the name before hiding behind said person. His apology was accepted pretty well, especially after offering his lunch. The shorter one out of two also seemed pretty satisfied.  
Jinwoo found out that the tallest is called Yoon Sanha and the other being Park Minhyuk. Luckily he did apologize because he remembers hearing Myungjun talk about a junior with the same name quite fondly, and Jinwoo can honestly see why because the younger reminded him so much of the elder. He was also so adorably naive, but he had already guessed that from the moment he saw him. He thinks it would actually be harder not to like the boy. And Minhyuk, well, he seems to be okay as long as the younger is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bin and jinwoo are just friendly rivals, and don't worry, jinwoo would not actually hurt anyone innocent. especially baby sanha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo doesn't know if Myungjun is aware of his infatuation, though according to everyone else, it was very obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update cause i had ideas for 2 other myungjin fics HA HA.

Sanha and Minhyuk decided to join him while Myungjun was busy with singing lessons.

Him and Minhyuk just finished talking about dance when Sanha started talking.

"You know, you probably look at him for more than half of the entire day." 

"What? Who?" Jinwoo was confused by the sudden question.

"Myungjun." Minhyuk replied.

"How would you guys know when most of the time we're in class?" Jinwoo retaliated.

"Trust us, we have our sources."

\--

He figured out that the source was Cha Eunwoo.

"I was playing the piano when they came in. Our conversation just happened to become about you two." The younger said.

"What did you guys talk about? And why does it seem like those two are together all the time?"

"How I don't know if you even focus in class because every time I look, I see you staring at the back of Myungjun's head." He chuckled. "For the last question, I’m honestly wondering the same thing."

Jinwoo sighed. He hates the fact that the taller is probably one of the most trustworthy guys he knows.  
But was he really that evident about his crush?  
He shook his thoughts away. There was one other guy he wanted to ask.

\--

Bin raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really asking me that question?" 

They were currently in gym class playing basketball and Jinwoo was too busy panting to retort at the younger's sass.

Bin looked at someone behind him then gave him a msichevious smile.

"Hey! Myungjun!" Moon Bin shouted across the hall.  
Jinwoo turned to see the said person waved at them.  
He was too busy waving back at the smiling elder and failed to hear Moon Bin call out for the ball when suddenly, he felt a sudden impact on the back of his head and fell on his knees. He grimaced and rubbed on the spot that was hit.

"Jinwoo!" Myungjun ran over and kneeled in front of him. Everyone else crowded round to see if he was okay.

"Jinwoo, are you okay?!" The elder reached over and started inspecting his head for any damage.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Jinwoo said as he got up.   
He was fine really, it was mostly just the shock of being hit.

"Myungjun, just take him to the nurse's office to get checked." He heard Bin say from behind.

Myungjun gave a nod towards the younger.  
"No really I-"  
Before Jinwoo could finish his sentence Myungjun was already pulling him away.

\--  
Myungjun thanked the nurse as she left the room.  
The nurse said that there was nothing she could see wrong but gave him and ice pack and let him rest just in case.

They sat beside each other on one of the beds in the infirmary as an awkward silence seemed to pass.  
The silence was then disrupted by Myungjun's voice. Though he seemed to be struggling to get his words out. Jinwoo's eyes moved to see the elder's fidgeting hands. Why did he seem so nervous? The blonde then turned to look at the other's face and was shocked to see it flushed pink.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Myungjun said, still finding interest in his hands.

Jinwoo found the colour adorning the elder's cheeks so endearing. The sudden timidness of the brunette interested him. He was so absorbed that he didn't realize he was leaning closer to the other.  
When Myungjun finally manage to look at the blonde, their faces were only inches away. They both froze realizing their closeness till the door opened revealing Moon Bin with a wide-eyed Eunwoo behind him. Before the two could react, the door had already slammed closed.

"I-I'll just talk to you another time. Hope you get better!" Myungjun stood up in record time and fled out the room without waiting for Jinwoo's reply.  
The blonde stared at the door for a few seconds till he decided to lie down.  
Maybe the ball had suddenly taken it's effect on his head because he is suddenly starting to get dizzy. And did the room suddenly get warmer or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bin back at it again.


End file.
